Talk:Fourth of July
"This category contains holidays that are particularly relevant to the plot of one or more of the works of Harry Turtledove." I say this is not significant enough and should be deleted. ML4E (talk) 22:49, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :I could go either way. I'd be more inclined to stand up for keeping this article if a few other Fourth of July references could be sussed out, even if they were all as inconsequential as this one. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:53, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Jonathan has added a link to this for a few more articles for tMWtIH where an assassination occurred on the 4th. But that seems even less significant, e.g. could have been Memorial Day with no change in plot. At least the V-WW reference gives a bit of insight to that society a century and a half after a major nuclear war. ML4E (talk) 22:59, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :The V-WW section seems somewhat relevant. I don't have a problem keeping it, but it's not the most exciting article. TR (talk) 00:24, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :All right then. My comment on it reflecting the V-WW society made me rethink things a bit so I'm willing to let it stand although I would have never created the article in the first place. I do not think a tMWtIH sub-section is warranted. ML4E (talk) 18:09, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::There was also, now that I think of it, a scene in one of the Col books where Rance Auerbach went to Tahiti and reflected on Free France's fundmental insecurity by reflecting that they flew flags off of every building in sight. He said that, in the US, you only get that many flags on the Fourth. That's hardly worth mentioning. ::I think the article's fine as it is. Turtle Fan (talk) 19:24, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Blind Linking This is an example of what I meant about counter-productive links in the Talk:Kriegsmarine page. There is no significance in tMWtIH for the assassination taking place on the Fourth of July so a link for that page would be misleading. Users clicking on it would be frustrated with the results. ML4E (talk) 20:26, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, that link should get tossed. We don't have to have a story specific link to every single thing, Jonathan. TR (talk) 20:34, April 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Exactly!!! But will he take our unanimous pleas for restraint to heart? If so it will be the first time. Sometimes I think we should ban him just so the default Recent Changes page showing the 50 most recent edits will be useful again. Since he's been here I have to keep switching it to 500. ::Speaking of which: I don't believe you ever weighed in here, ML4E. You're the one who does the most work cleaning up after him, and are the one who's most frustrated by him (and rightly so, of course). We ought to get your view on it. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:46, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Alternate History Fourths From Harry's twitter account: https://twitter.com/TheHillpaul/status/1014877419906519043 It includes a link to an online article from The Atlantic where Turtledove discusses AHs where The American Revolution either failed or didn't happen. This tweet was in honor of the 4th. ML4E (talk) 19:49, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Supervolcano Hm, I guess showing the 4th as an example of the effect of climate change is barely plot-specific enough to justify a section. I probably wouldn't have put it in myself.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:52, January 16, 2019 (UTC) :And yet you think a 1235 character sub-section on McNamara's Band is worth while. Very strange. ML4E (talk) 22:58, January 17, 2019 (UTC) ::To be fair Jonathan, snowing during July would very unusual normally, even up in Maine. However, given the weather changes as a result of the Yellowstone Supervolcano eruption, it screwed up the weather and it will likely be like that for several years to come. I wonder what the celebrations on the 4th will be like in snowy areas that aren't usually snow after the eruption. Will people still be having BBQ's? Are they going to watch the fireworks in their coats, hats and gloves? Are children going to make snowmen with patriotic themes? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 19:50, January 18, 2019 (UTC) :::Does the novel address any of that? So far, it seems like there is a throwaway reference to "it's snowing on July 4." The Year Without a Summer article makes clear that June, July, and August are now a lot colder; pointing out each traditional holiday in those months doesn't add much.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:12, January 19, 2019 (UTC) ::::I never said anything of BBQ's and snowman building actually happening in the Supervolcano series, Johnny boy! I was only wondering what a snowy Fourth of July in Maine would be like. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 21:30, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Happy Fourth of July Happy Four of July to anyone who celebrates it! :) --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 18:40, July 4, 2019 (UTC) :I do, and I refuse to let Donald Trump ruin it for me!Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 22:11, July 4, 2019 (UTC) ::And admirable sentiment, Matthew, though it does feel in poor taste to celebrate while those poor kids are shivering for want of blankets. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:25, July 5, 2019 (UTC)